A Deeper Shade of Green
by Lil Miss Giggles
Summary: It's a cross between action, romance and other stuff. Buffy sees Cordy and Angel making out and vows vengeance but every thing goes so wrong. B/S Lotsa people die and stuff like that not nice for the younger readers out there...
1. Default Chapter

A Deeper Shade of Green  
  
usual disclaimers apply  
  
Cordelia slammed the book shut causing a huge cloud of ancient dust to billow into her face. She sneezed. Angel and Wesley started but she regained her composure and smiled at them, "Sneeze. No visions attached."  
The two men sunk back into their seats and Angel stirred uneasily,  
"Bless you."  
"Thanks."  
Wesley cleared his throat for attention and returned to the matter at hand,"Angel, there are plenty of couples in Los Angeles who are evry much in love, you can't stop this thing before it hurts or even kills one of them."  
"No. I can. We'll just open a portal for it someplace else."  
"And where do you propose this place should be?"  
"Somewhere closer to this demon's origin. Sunnydale."  
The ex-watcher doubted his friend's sense in choosing the home of the Hellmouth for their next day trip - all expenses paid. Angel saw the look on his face,  
"It'll rise faster, giving me the chance to vanquish it before anyone is hurt."  
Cordy's brow furrowed in confusion,  
"So, you're gonna kiss Buffy infront of this Lurve Demon, kill it then try and pretend nothing happened? Somehow I think that won't work."  
"No. And it's not a Lurve Dem - "  
Wesley cut him off,  
"He can't use tha Slayer as bait. It would...open old wounds, would it not?"  
"Yeah."  
Cordy was no more enlightened than before,  
"But there's no way Willow would do it, she's not that kinda girl!"  
The vampire again shifted uneasliy in his chair,  
"Actually, I..er..*we* were thinking you could do it."  
"Ohhh....What?! Ohhh no, you're not sending me to Sunnyhell with a label on my back saying "eat me". Okay?"  
"I'm only gonna kiss you."  
Sighing inwardly, Wesley left Angel and Cordelia to battle it out and returned 10 minutes to see the results. Cordy was pacing the room,  
"Okay. Fine. I'll do it." Then she pointed a warning finger at Angel, "You may have won the battle, Deadboy, but you have so totally *not* won the war!"  
Both men watched as she swept upstairs to pack her essentials for the trip to Sunnydale. As soon as he was sure she was out of earshot, Angel snorted indignantly,  
"As if I'd be so desperate to kiss *her*."  
Wesley raised an eyebrow in accusation but the vampire cut him off,  
"I do *not* like her! At least......not in that way."  
  
Wesley looked through the car window as he watched Angel and Cordelia approach the park. He bit his lip in concern then began to chant, calling forth the "Lurve Demon". He continued his chant as he saw the "couple" kissing and the demon seemed to materialise before them.  
Throwing Cordy out of the way, the vampire drew out a long sacrificial blade and plunged it into the demon's throat. It died. Just like that. No big.  
  
Buffy turned away. She'd seen them kissing but her instant jealousy had blinded her to the appearance of the "Lurve Demon". Blinking back the tears of heartbreak and rage that threatened to fall, she gathered herself together and made her way home. Patrol was over for tonight.  
  
  
"He *what*?!"  
The Wiccan simply could not believe what her friend was telling her.  
"No way would he do that...but..."  
Buffy nodded, her face deadly serious. Willow shook her head slowly in utter disbelief,  
"But she's *her*. She's...she's...*Cordelia*!"  
"I know."  
"And he's Angel."  
"I know."  
"And they *so* don't go!"  
"But they do, I saw it."  
The red-head suddenly turned very serious,  
"What're you gonna do? I mean you can't just walk right up to him and say 'Guess what, I saw you and Cordelia making out.'...can you?"  
"No. Nevermind, I can deal."  
"Sure?"  
"Sure. Nothing but bouncy happies for the Buffster. I can deal."  
Willow watched as her friend marched out of the magic shop, an air of determination and purpose about her. This was bad.  
  
  
Spike leant against a tree, smoking. You could tell by the growing pile of cigarettes that he'd ben there a while. He took one last drag from his current cigarette and put it out with his heel,  
"I know I chip-free but you don't need to keep a tag on me." He turned to face her, "If you're that desperate, you can g me a bleeper."  
Buffy ignored his torments and smiled sweetly,  
"Just wanted to ask a favour."  
"And I'm s'posed to do what? Fall on my knees and shout every wish is my command? I think not."  
He turned and began to walk away. She pressed further, following him,  
"Angel's in town."  
"Means nothing to me except maybe there'll be another demon on my list for a while - a personal vendetta if you will."  
"I need your help. I have...an issue."  
"Astonish me."  
"I need you to be my boyfriend."  
The vampire froze and swivelled round to face her,  
"Come again?"  
"My boyfriend. You."  
"Ohhh no, never!"  
"Just till he goes back to LA!"  
The desperation in her voice made him smile,  
"You're pleading with me aren't you?"  
She tensed and glared at him,  
"The Slayer? Plead?" He raised an eyebrow and she relented, "Fine! I am! Look!" She got down on her knees, much to Spike's amusement.  
"See? On my knees. Now oh *mighty* Spike will you be my boyfriend till Angel leaves town?"  
He made a show of pacing infront of her and rubbing his chin as if deep in thought,  
"Let me think.......that would have to be a.......I'd have to saaaay...no."  
He began to walk away again. She scrambled to her feet and ran after him,  
"Please? I'll pay you!"  
He paused,  
"Money's good. Keep talking."  
  
"You have a *flat*?"  
"Yes. A flat. Why do you find that so hard to comprehend?"  
Buffy was astonished,  
"A flat? Like what normal guys have?"  
"Uh, yes. Anyway, enough with the dumb blonde routine. Why me?"  
They stood in the escalator, waiting to get to Spike's floor,  
"You lie better. Besides, I remember you saying you were good with that sorta thing, y'know the women and carnage thing?"  
"I..um..didn't mean with the whole *dating* process...more like my...er...bed routine."   
Buffy blushed,  
"Ohhh, yeah. I get it now. So the rest of it was about...?"  
Spike nodded slightly embarrassed,  
"Yes. It was."  
"So you....Ewwww!"  
"Do you mind?"  
"Oh, sorry."  
There was a *ping* and Spike stepped up towards the door,  
"That's our cue, c'm on."  
They waited a couple of seconds as the recorded message carried out its task,   
"The door is opening."  
Stepping out, the human looked up and down the corridor,  
"Which one is yours?"  
"The most expensive. This way."  
He led her down the corridor till they came to the very end. Buffy smiled, looking at the room number,  
"Room 101. Your choice or pure coincidence?"  
"Neither, it was just there."  
"Which would make it a coincidence."  
"Whatever."  
Shifting his brown paper grocery bag to the other arm, the vampire fumbled around in his back jean pocket for his keys,  
"Bugger, can't reach them."  
He looked at her imploringly, and she shook her head violently,  
"No way am I going anywhere near your ass!"  
Spike huffed indignantly,  
"Fine then, hold this."  
He dumped the bag in her arms and fished in his pocket for the keys. Pulling them out, he sorted through them for the right one and fitted it into the lock.  
"What would a vampire want with so many keys?"  
"One for the flat, one for the car, and the others are for the back door to Willy's Place - s'where I get my lunch, the key to Giles' place - don't ask how I got that one and the keys to every set of handcuffs the Sunnyhell coppers own."  
The door creaked open and they stepped inside, Buffy was astonished. The walls of the main room were painted a warm orangey-red and the carpet was cream. The furniture went with the color scheme and the window looked out overthe landscaped section of Sunnydale park. It was nice. Very nice. Spike felt a tinge of pride as he saw her gaze around in approval,  
"You like it?"  
"Hell, yeah! It's great!....but so....not vamp-like."  
He shrugged,  
"Well if I'm gonna stay it might aswell be how I like it." He indicated to the 3 seat sofa which was positioned right infront of the brand new TV, "Make yourself at home. I've just got to put this stuff away."  
Buffy sat on the sofa - also new and turned on the telly,  
"What channels you got?"  
Spike's voice called from the kitchen,  
"Most, I think. But no Disney or Cartoon Network, they always play the same stuff."  
She smiled,  
"I couldn't agree with you more."  
"Want a drink? I've got Coke, Lemonade, beer and uh...blood."  
"Can I have a Cola?"  
He came back in carrying two drinks, a cola for her, and a blood for him. Gratefully taking the glass from him, she watched as he sat at the opposite end of the sofa then whistled,  
"Phew, this is *so* wierd."  
"Does your mother know you're here?"  
"Oh purleez! I'm nearly 20!"  
"Okay, fine. Does your *Watcher* know you're here?"  
"No. He thinks I'm at Willow's."  
"Tut tut. Naughty girl. 'Ere, change over, ER's on in a minute."  
Buffy changed the channel then turned to who used to be her arch nemesis,  
"So how's this supposed to help me get back at Angel?"  
"Funny you should ask that, I was going to ask the same question."  
"Oh."  
"Ditto."  
"Ooh, I know. We can practice."  
"Practice what, exactly?"  
"Y'know, things couples do."  
"I won't sleep with you on the first date...depending on who you are."  
"That's *not* what I meant...I meant...like...holding hands...and stuff."  
"Stuff...what? You want me to kiss you? Ugh!"  
"Uh, not on the first date."  
"Okay. And about the holding hands thing..."  
Buffy looked at him and grabbed his hand. Shifting her grip to the traditional holding of the hands tecnique, she looked at him. He was clearly distressed. She frowned,  
"What's the matter?...is it me?"  
"No, Pet. Not at all...it's your hand."  
  
  
The sun had risen in LA and Wesley clambered out of bed and picked the phone on hs bedside table. Dialling the oh-so familiar number of Angel's flat. It was no use, the vampire had left the phone off the hook, evidently wanting to get some sleep. So the ex-watcher dialled Cordy's number. He heard the click as the phne was picked up, but when the person at the other end answered in morse-code by means of tapping a spoon handle on the mouth-piece, he knew it was only Dennis and that Cordy wasn't home. Getting fed up, Wesley got washed and dressed and went to see if Angel really was asleep. If he was, his answer machine would have been on and it wasn't.  
  
Rounding the corner, Wesley stopped as he saw Angel's front door. It was wide open and hanging off it's hinges. An alarm went off in Wesley's head as he moved closer, seeing the pool of blood on the carpet. As he stepped through the doorway, he thought he was going to be sick. The pool of blood led from the doorway to the bed, where Cordelia lay peaceful and still. Fearing her to be dead, Wesley went to check her pulse, but quickly drew back as he saw her slashed neck, the work of fangs.  
Tears rolling down his cheeks, he looked around him, his gze falling on a peace of folded parchment on the desk. Unfolding it, Wesley read it out.  
  
** Many thanks for the invitation to dinner. Sorry I couldn't stay for breakfast. By the way, Cordelia's a great girl but nextime someone really must remind her of the whole ultimate-happiness gig before she jumps into bed with me.  
Eternally grateful in more ways than one,  
Angel**  
  
  
  
Willow smiled at her friend,   
"So, how'd things go with Spike?"  
"Well, since Angel left last night, we decided it was a one of - never to be repeated. But we had a great time watching ER."  
"Quality time watching the well reputed ER. Sounds like great fun."  
Buffy nodded cheerily,  
"It does. But not when you've got Mr. I've-dismembered-too-many-people-in-my-lifetime-to-know-that-that-would'nt-happen is sitting in the same room ananlysing every procedure."  
"Well, I guess it would help if it was more realistic."  
Buffy shook her head,  
"No, I get realistic every night in my life, I want TV to be blissfully make-believe....which...it is."  
Willow watched her friend as she babbled on about her night with Spike. She knew what was coming next - the Slayer had a crush on this guy, and the crush was getting bigger.  
  
  
Angelus stepped off the train and breathed in the fresh air. The air tinged with the scent of dinner. He strolled through Sunnydale train-station, inhaling the tantalysing smell of so much blood from so many humans, and all in one room. He could hardly control himself. Sauntering through the two-way swinging doors and out onto the streets. Again he breathed in deeply, this time the air was laced with fear. Fear and passion. He glanced around as he saw the predator seducing his prey and as a young couple strolled past and stopped behind a tree for a quick makeout session. This was all very amusing but he wanted some real action. He watched as a pack of high-school kids made they way to the only feature of Sunnyhell's night life that wasn't lethal. The Bronze. He grinned maliciously,  
"Time for lunch."  
  
Angelus stood on the balcony and gazed down on the cattle below him. The sensual rhythm of the music stirred seductive motions and the candles scattered around displayed the warmth and passion on their faces. Giving his beer one last, laid back sip he slowly made his way down the staircase, all his vampiric senses reaching out to her, willing her to sense his prescence. She was here, he'd seen her come in with her wiccan friend and her girlfriend, whatsisname...Tara.He could see the red-headed witch in the corner, but no Buffy. He reverted his attention back to the dance floor...someone else was here too.   
Spike had caught sight of his old adversary and stared intently at him as his eyes made their way across the room to him. A wicked smile played across Angel's lips and and he turned his eyes to the petite blonde who'd just returned to her friends after persuing one of his kindred. She did not see either vampires as she sat beside her friends, and began to talk enthusiastically about guys. Lip-reading across the room, Angelus realised who they were talking about. Spike. 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
usual disclaimers apply.  
  
The music throbbed in time with her heartbeat as Angelus watched her as she chatted to her friends teenage-style. Spike glanced over at her from the opposite side of the dance floor then over at the steps where his adversary had stood moments before,  
"Bugger." Seeing he'd gone, the blonde vampire hurriedly scanned the room for the blood thirsty demon. Catching sight of him near the Slayer, he pushed through the dancing couples and positioned himself strategically so if Angelus tried anything, he'd be there first.  
As he waited, the blonde vampire felt something stirred inside him. He didn't want the Slayer to die, not this one, not tonight. He'd killed her kind before and he'd tried to end her life too, many times before now. All had come to an agonising grinding halt when he gained a behavioural control chip, courtesy of the Initiative. But she was different, apart from being a hell of alot stronger and more determined, she had a *thing*. It was this *thing* that made her special, made her so hard to destroy. So far she'd proven every prophet wrong and had lived to tell the tale. She survived Harvest and the Ascension and countless other schemes to end this world's existence.   
  
Realising she wasn't going to make a move anytime soon, Anglus grew bored of this game and left, taking with him his lunch in the form of a 17yr old blonde girl wearing very tight pants and a tank top.  
Spike wandered over to the girly trio, slightly nervous. There was too much oestrogen in that corner of the room.  
"Hey, Slayer."  
Willow noted that Buffy visibly lit up as the vampire came closer, an incredibly flirtatious smile spread across her face,  
"Yeah?"  
"There's something I need you lot to know. Which would be that Angel's back in town."  
"Oh, so you have to be my boyfriend again?"  
Spike noted that there was no dismay or disdain in her tone of voice more like relief. Happy relief.  
"I'll rephrase that shall I?...Angel's back. Again. And belive me, Slayer, he's no clawless kitty."  
"Oh." Willow and Tara echoed her,  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, well. You're gonna need help. He's taken to the replay of Dru's undoing, and this time the lucky girl is you."  
Buffy tensed a look of pure horror on her face,  
"Mom!"  
  
  
Angel wandered outside the Summers' house and slunk into the shadows as Joyce stepped out of her car with a bagful of groceries in her arms. Stepping out of the shelter of the tree, he smiled maliciously,  
"Woah, bad case of deja-vu, dont' ya think?"  
"And you'd be...Angel, right? Leave me alone."  
"Oh come on Joyce!"  
He was putting on the innocent lover routine for her, and it was working. Again.  
"Go away. Buffy's grown up now, she's in college. She made it clear enough last time that she didn't want to see you."  
Angel's shoulders slumped in what appeared to be disappointment,  
"Fine then."  
But he wasn't gonna give up that easily, he still needed an invite,  
"But at least let me use your phone? My taxi's gone and I need to call another."  
"But only for a couple of minutes, I don't want Bffy seeing you here."  
She opened the door and the vampire waited patiently, he needed more than that before he could get in. The woman turned to look at him,  
"What're you waiting for? Come on in."  
With a smile as friendly as he could make it, the vampire stepped over the Summers' threshold and grinned wickedly. He stepped up behind her as she unloaded her shopping. Silently, he slipped one hand around her throat and before she could protest, he'd ripped it out.   
  
Buffy sprinted desperately down the road and practically smashed through the door of her house, she ran down the hall and into the kitchen where she froze, all sense abandoning her as she her eyes fell on the scene before her. The kitchen was perfectly clean, her mother had only just polished Giles, all standing heads bowed with respect, completely mute. There was nothing they could say that would make it better. 


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
A/N: usual disclaimers apply  
  
Buffy turned to the crowd of Scoobies that had gathered around her, she looked at them all, tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were large and round. And scared. She gazed at them all imploringly, willing them to do something, willing them to save her mother. It was Spike who broke the heartbreaking silence and made everyone move. He pushed past them and crossed the room towards the broken Slayer,  
"Come on, Pet. Let's get you out of here."  
He hooked his arms under her's and pulled her to her feet, she stumbled but he caught her and signalled for one of the others to help. Xander stepped in, and together he and the vampire took the Slayer to a safer place. Xander's flat.  
  
For the whole journey Buffy's face was motionless, her mind ticking over, processing the previous events.  
  
She must have passed out because the next thing she remembered was Spike's cold hand holding hers, his fingers on her wrist monitoring her pulse. She opened her eyes fully but made no attempt to speak. The vampire must have understood how she felt. He looked down at her and smiled faintly but declined from telling the others she was awake. Through the partially open door, she could see the others holding a much needed Scooby meeting. Wesley was there. No Cordelia. Spike squeezed her hand gently,  
"Feeling any better?"  
She tried to sound calm and confident,  
"Kinda."  
Her voice came out soft and quiet,  
"Shall I go?"  
"No, stay. Please?"  
Her voice cracked on the last word and Spike squeezed her hand again,  
"I'm here. Don't worry."  
His voice was laced with concern. Concern and a little fear. He knew Angelus better than any of them. He knew what his next move would probably be. An expression of utter panic spread across Buffy's face,  
"Dawn! Where's my sister?!"  
"She's okay. Well, physically she is."  
The Slayer began to get up,  
"He'll go after her next, I know he will! Let me go!"  
Spike maintained his grip on her hand and put his other on her shoulder, pushing her back onto the sofa. She'd called out too loud and the others came running. Xander was at the head,  
"What's the matter?"  
Spike firmly pinned Buffy to the sofa while she continued her struggle,  
"Where's Dawn? Buffy's in no condition to fight, they need eachother."  
Dawn came forward and the sisters looked at eachother sheepishly. Before they had been worst enemies, now they had only eachother and these few friends.  
The vampire gently let go of her and crossed the room to the others, standing beside, Wesley. Dawn sat beside her sister and the Scoobies filed out, leaving them alone.  
  
"What are we gonna do now?"  
Spike was suddenly very business-like. He was like Buffy on a mission only he was a guy without a pulse.  
"We have to work out Angelus' basic patterns. He's killed Joyce now his next target will be either Dawn or one of you lot. We can't take any chances with it, you have to stay out of danger...for the time being."  
He suddenly realised how heartless he'd sounded when he mentioned Joyce, his face softened and he leant back in the chair shaking his head,  
"I'm sorry but it's true. Angelus' is bent on one thing. He wants Buffy dead and the only way he can do that effectively is to separate you lot from her. You are her sanctuary, this you must understand. By ridding himself of you he also weakens her mentality, she's not as focussed as she was before...well..before her mother died."  
The others were stone cold silent for a moment then Willow spoke,  
"Well, we can just give his soul back, right?"  
Spike, Wesley and Giles looked at eachother, then Giles shook his head,  
"No. We can't. The more you use this spell on Angelus the more he becomes immune to it, and the more he eats, the stronger he gets. We're stuck."  
  
Buffy and Dawn sat in complete silence listening to the conversation in the kitchen. Dawn had adopted her sister's emotionless expression and clariness of mind,  
"What are we going to do?"  
"We aren't. I am."  
With that, the Slayer stood abruptly and grabbed her jacket. Taking a brief peek around the kitchen door, Buffy noted that they were all in deep conversation and marched out of the flat, slamming the door behind her. Dawn, suddenly realising what her big sister planned to do, called out for the others,  
"Giles! Xander! She's gone! She's gone to kill Angel!"  
Spike sprang into action,  
"Bugger! We have to find her before she gets herself impaled on the Town Hall flagpole."  
Leaping out of his chair he bolted, sprinting the way the Slayer had gone before him.  
  
  
"Ohhh no. This is what you get for spoiling my fun.Angelus stood on top of the escalator in the mall. On top of it. He and the trembling vampire beside him were fast approaching becoming the jam spread across the ceiling and the escalator. Angelus smiled wickedly,  
"Where's that orb of Thesulah?"  
"I don't know!"  
"No, I think you do."  
They were metres away from being vamp-flavoured jam.  
"Times running out, Matthew."  
"Its...uh...oh here! Take it!"  
The vampire tossed the orb to Angelus who caught it skillfully and dropped it in his coat pocket. The vampire make a mad dash for the whole in the escalator roof but was bodily blocked by Angelus,  
"Sorry, pal. But this is *my* stop."  
Angelus jumped through the whole and watched with satifaction as the minor vampire was crushed. Stepping out of the escalator, Angelus wiped the blood from his face and licked it from the back of his hand,  
"Hmm, not bad. But the kid was stoned."  
"And that would take the edge off the taste then would it?"  
"Sure would, sweet thing." Angelus turned to face Buffy, laughing sinisterly,  
"Your mom wasn't stoned and she tasted juuuust fine." He winked at her and she faltered momentarily, letting the crossbow lower a few centimetres.   
This gave Angelus the chance to make the first move. He steeped back, balled his fist and dealt her a sound blow to the solar plexus, completely winding her and sending her to the floor. She dropped the crossbow and pulled herself to her knees, struggling for breath. Grabbing hold of the back of her collar, he hauled her to her feet - choking her at the same time. He tightened his grip on her collar and swung her, sending her headfirst into the wall. He stepped back a little and watched as she tried to pull herself together then went in for the kill. This girl had annoyed him for years now he was going to end it.  
"Sorry, mate. 'fraid I can't let you do that."  
Grabbing Angelus' shoulder and whirling him around, Spike punched hiw full weight, his fist coming into contact with his adversary's face and kncoking him back into the Slayer who was still in the process of standing up. She backed away, letting the elder vampire crash into the wall. She drew herself to ber full height then kicked him in the ribs. Hard. And more than once,  
"This is for Mom!...This is for Miss. Calendar...This is for the girl Drusilla used to be!...and this, this, and *this* is for everything you've ever done in the past to hurt anyone ever!"  
Spike stood back as the Slayer let fly, ignoring her own injuries she was bent on destroying him, weapons or no.  
Angelus lay out cold on the floor, Buffy giving as good as she got until Spike stopped her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back,  
"S'enough, Pet. He'll be out for a while now."   
He watched as she glanced at him briefly then turned on her heel and marched out, her broken arm and cracked ribs not affecting her performance or determination. He watched her leave then turned his gaze back to the unconscious vampire by his feet. Clenching his teeth, Spike glared at the fallen vampire and balled his fists. Brow furrowed with anger and frustration, Spike released his pent up rage. He released it on Angelus. Hauling the unconscious vampire upright, he punched and kicked, using the vampire as a punchbag. As angelus began to come around, Spike dropped him to the floor and stormed out calling after him, his voice dripping with menace,  
"Leave them alone, this is my league now." 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
A/N: usual disclaimers apply  
  
Angelus opened his eyes and surveyed the damage the Slayer had done to him. With the help from Spike. He pulled himself to his feet and rubbed his ribs tenderly. Nothing that wouldn't heal soon enough. He looked over to the elevator. The vampire's remains were still plastered to ceiling. Laughing softly, Angelus straightened his clothes and inhaled. He caught Buffy's scent on the soft breeze that wrapped itself around him and left through an open door. They'd not been gone long. Wincing slightly, the vampire straightened his back and snarled. No Slayer had ever gotten the better of him, help or without. He then thought. He would pay. Vampires tended to live longer under heavy torture, that was one of their better qualities when it came to his enemies. The brat could wait, it was Buffy's turn first. He'd break her. If he didn't kill her he'd make her wish he did. Looking around him he straightened the lapels of his jacket and smiled faintly she didn't half hurt for a Slayer who'd just lost her mother.Limping out he scowled, he was hungry and in pain. She'd pay for this, in more ways than one.  
  
"Do you haev any idea how stupid that was?"  
"It wasn't and I could've killed him if it wasn't for you!"  
Spike's eyes flared,  
"If it wasn't for me you'd just be another mess on the floor for the janitor to clear up in the morning!"  
"but you just left him! He was out cold! It wouldn't have hurt to use your common sense and the stake to go with it!"  
"Back off."  
Hearing the tinge of pain in his voice, Buffy obeyed and cast her gaze to the window. They were in Giles' car. Spike had borrowed it to get to Buffy before she really was just something for the janitor to find in the morning. He shook his head sadly,  
"We almost lost you back there. The strongest Slayer this world has ever known and you nearly got yourself killed."  
"So? What's new? Sounds like and average Saturday night down in Sunnydale."  
"Buffy, you're no 16yr old girl being directed by her Watcher anymore. You're 19. You've come a hell of a long way since then."  
She just stared out of the window but Spike knew she was listening,  
"This is exactly the way he wanted you to react. It's too easy for me to say this but you can't let him get to you like this."  
Buffy glared at him,  
"He slaughtered my mother! What the fuck do you expect me to do?!"  
He pulled up in the car park by the flats and sighed deeply,  
"I don't know, Pet. But stay focused okay? You may not believe me but I don't want you to be mutilated beyond recognition then fed to the hellhound down the road."  
They got out and on their way to Xander's flat, few words were passed between them,  
"Spike?"  
"Yes, Pet?"  
"...Thanks."  
He smiled and put a comforting arm around her shoulder, but withdrew it before Xander opened the door.  
  
Angelus watched from his own car across the road smiling sinisterly,  
"Nearly Spike's birthday, but what to get him? He's grown so much."  
His smile grew as he saw Giles walk out of the building, keeping Dawn close to him. They were going someplace safer. Away from Buffy. The vampire grinned,  
"Oh this just gets better and better."  
Stepping out of his car, he sounded the horn catching Giles' attention, then slunk away.  
Giles stopped dead in his tracks and looked in the direction the horn had sounded from. Recognising the car to Angel's he opened his car door and pushed Dawn into the passenger seat,  
"Don't go anywhere. Stay here. If something should happen....scream like there's no tomorrow."  
She swallowed hard and watched as the Ripper made his way to the black convertable across the road.  
"Hey there, little lady."  
Dawn spun around to face the man in the back seat. Angelus smiled amiably - Dawn had never seen him before, she had no idea who he was and this pleased the vampire greatly. Bingo.  
"Buffy told me to look after you and Giles incase that Angel guy shows up.  
"Oh.Okay."  
  
Giles returned to the car. No Dawn. Utter panic set in and he went to full red-alert mode, calling her name desperately.  
  
Arriving outside Xander's oor, the Watcher's heart stopped. A piece of parchment wa leaning against the door knocker. Identical to the one he'd found the night Jenny Calendar died. He opened the door, eyes locked onto the paper. Everyone watched as he took the note and read it,  
  
***And then there were eight.  
  
1) Joyce - neutralised  
2) Dawn - neutralised??  
3) ?  
4) ?  
5) ?  
6) ?  
7) ?  
8) ?  
9) ?  
10) ????? ***  
  
  
Buffy swallowed,  
"Where's Dawn?"  
Giles fell to his knees in defeat, look of pure horror on his face. The note fell from his hands and Spike picked it up, skimming it quickly. He looked up, counting the people in the room. Then he cast his eyes back to the note.  
"And then there were eight. There's eight of us in the room."  
Buffy was terrified and impatient,  
"Where's Dawn?"  
Her tone was demanding yet full of fear. Spike handed her the paper,  
"She's dead, Luv."  
Shaking her head, there was a glint of hope in her eyes,  
"No. No. See? There's a question mark, she could be alive."  
Anya looked at the paper over her shoulder,  
"That's what he wants you to think. He wants us to go out and find her."  
Xander nodded,  
"And then there'll be seven."  
Spike stood by the kneeling Watcher as the others tried to reason with the Slayer. Giles buried his face in his hands,  
"Oh God, what have I done?"  
The vampire sat down next to him and placed a hand on the Ripper's shoulder - a gesture of reassurance that he'd never been ble to perfect but, hell, he was going to try,  
"S'not your fault mate, he's trying to break you. Don't let him."  
"If I hadn't left her - "  
Spike cut him off,  
"It wouldn've been someone else or both of you. Angelus isn't one to give up."  
The Watcher dismissed him with a wave of one hand and Spike went to sit in the armchair in the corner.  
That's when it struck him. And then there were eight.   
Mentally he counted the humasn in the room. Seven. But the note said eight - eight including Spike. If Angelus had sensed the feelings the vampire had for Buffy then she was in more danger than he was...is she felt the same way...  
Taking a deep breath, the vampire stood and stormed out of the flat. No-one seemed to notice him go. 


End file.
